


bumblebees fly anyway

by Lint



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lint/pseuds/Lint
Summary: God she's pale, Toni muses, wondering what it would be like to carve her name into that ivory.





	bumblebees fly anyway

After the final bell rings, Toni takes off to a far corner of the athletic fields, and a particular pair of bushes just behind the softball diamond. Casting one cautious look back, she circles around to where her Triumph is hidden between them, throws her backpack to the ground and pulls the polo shirt over her head.

 

Kneeling down, she reaches into one of the saddlebags, and pulls out her stash of more comfortable clothes. She's about to remove her pants, when the sound of a branch snapping has her swirling around, suddenly face to face with Cheryl Blossom.

 

“Those things aren't allowed on campus,” she says in greeting, eyes darting down to where Toni's hands are still on the zipper of her khaki's.

 

She scowls at the redhead, before turning her back, and pulling the zipper back up.

 

“I didn't realize you had one of those death machines,” Cheryl tosses out.

 

Toni casts a glance over her shoulder.

 

“The Serpents are a motorcycle gang,” she replies, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Everybody has one.”

 

“Touche.”

 

“So what, are you stalking me now?” Toni asks, pulling her leathers from the seat of the bike and shoving them back into the saddlebag.

 

Cheryl chuckles softly.

 

“Flatter yourself much?”

 

Toni spins back to face her.

 

“Then what are you doing?” she asks. “Following me?”

 

Cheryl folds her arms, and lifts a challenging brow.

 

“Saw you slinking off after the bell,” she answers evenly. “I was curious.”

 

Toni rolls her eyes.

 

“Nosy you mean,” she shoots back. “Try sticking it somewhere it's more comfortable being.”

 

Cheryl only grins.

 

“Who says I'm not comfortable?”

 

Toni takes a step toward her, hand reaching to her pocket on instinct, feeling khaki instead of leather and realizing the knife always keeps is in the other pants. Not that she was going to pull it out. Hear that familiar click of the blade popping up and wiping that cherry red smile from Cheryl Blossom's lips. Nope, not what she was going to do at all.

 

Cheryl looks down to her hand, still not intimidated, though Toni notes the nervous swallow of her throat.

 

“You going to rat me out?” she asks instead. “Should I add narc to your list of unflattering qualities?”

 

Cheryl's eyes light up.

 

“You made a list?”

 

The hand that was going for a knife lifts up, index finger extended.

 

“Privileged,” Toni starts off, then flicks up her middle. “Classist.” Ring. “Snobby.” Pinkie. “Bitch.”

 

If she's insulted, it doesn't show, that smug smile remaining in place.

 

“I'm flattered,” she mocks “Tell me, Topaz. How many hours of the day do you spend thinking about me?”

 

“Ugh,” Toni sighs, frustrated. “Are we done here? I have places to be.”

 

“Yes,” Cheryl gives. “I'm sure that liquor store you're planning to knock over is just out there waiting for you.”

 

Toni scoffs when she can't think of a decent retort, turning her back on Cheryl for a second time, picking her backpack from the ground and throwing a leg over her bike. Another insult comes her way, but Toni doesn't hear it over the sound of the engine roaring to life.

 

/\

 

No one in biology class is the least bit surprised, when the teacher announces partner projects, and Veronica shoots out her seat to claim the one next to Betty. However, when Sweet Pea tries to sit at her side, Mr. Harrington is there to shake is head and suggest they expand their social circle. Sweet Pea glares at the man, but moves silently to plop himself down by Kevin Keller, the separation par for the course as far being a Serpent at Riverdale High.

 

A throat is cleared dramatically to her right, and Toni looks up to see Cheryl standing there with book in hand, waiting expectantly as if Toni is going to pull the chair out for her. Since no objection is voiced, the redhead takes the empty seat without a word, and beings to scribble into a notepad.

 

Toni watches her for a moment, amazed at the silence on Cheryl's part, but eventually gives into her inquisitive nature.

 

“What are you doing?” she asks.

 

Cheryl throws up a finger, making a big show of finishing a sentence, then looks over to Toni with a haughty superiority.

 

“Making myself a syllabus, for when you inevitably slack off, and I'm left to do all the work.”

Toni's mouth can't help to drop.

 

“I know the grading curve wasn't a high priority down on the south side,” she goes on. “But I refuse to let my GPA take a dip because of a menial teacher's idea that I needed to slum it.”

 

Toni scowls at her.

 

“Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?” she retorts.

 

Cheryl is all smiles.

 

“Never.”

 

Toni looks back to her own book, flipping a few pages to keep her hands busy.

 

“You know what they say about assuming,” she comments.

 

Cheryl scoffs audibly.

 

“Plebs have a lot of sayings,” she dismisses.

 

Toni's left fist clenches, as she closes her eyes and counts to ten, not wanting to get suspended or expelled so soon into her tenure at this school. Though she believes violence is hardly ever the smart option, she hasn't been in a real fight since last year, when one of the hangers on trying to get in with the club took too many liberties with her patience.

 

Not that she wants to damage that pretty face, anyway. Snarky and stuck up as she always is, Cheryl Blossom isn't hard on the eyes. Goosebumps dot her skin with the thought, and she quickly shoots a glance at Sweet Pea, who is already looking her way.

 

She doesn't have to be a mind reader to know what he's thinking. That he's already had his suspicions about the way she and Cheryl antagonize each other, and how with their set, that usually ends up in sex more times than not. He just smirks at her, as if to say, _don't be stupid_. She looks back to her book, plotting her own project ideas that will no doubt be shot down, without a moments thought by the princess.

 

They end up bickering so much about ideas and direction, that Mr. Harrington retreats to his desk, and puts his head down for the rest of the period.

 

/\

 

The Dew Drop is a nice change of pace from the Whyte Wyrm.

 

Slim pickings, as far as same sex hookups are concerned, when it comes to the Serpents hangout. Not that she would actually get complicated with another club girl, and boys have not been a priority for her libido in quite some time.

 

Nursing a Jack and coke, because she usually sets a two drink limit on herself, she eyes her options carefully. Fangs was supposed to be her wing man, but he locked eyes with some leather daddy five minutes into being here, and hasn't come back from the parking lot yet. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly rise, and she looks to the end of the bar, recognizing the sour face staring back at her.

 

“You have got to be kidding,” she mutters, but her feet start moving regardless. “Swear you're not stalking me?” she asks, approaching the girl warily.

 

Cheryl's smirk is infuriating, but Toni's eyes stay on those red lips a beat longer than necessary, and they stretch into a smug smile.

 

“Stalking would mean I thought of you at all,” Cheryl dismisses with a wave of her hand. “Which I can assure you, I do not.”

 

For some reason, Toni doesn't believe that for a second.

 

“Then what are you doing here?” she asks.

 

One of Cheryl's eyebrow arches up at the question.

 

“Same as you, I suppose.”

 

Toni doesn't believe that either.

 

“This is a gay bar,” she states. “And you're not-”

 

“Queen _B_ carries so many connotations,” Cheryl interrupts. “And didn't you yourself try to warn me against making assumptions?”

 

“So you're-”

 

“Not waving a flag or anything,” Cheryl cuts her off. “But I know who I am. I just don't make an ordeal out of it.”

 

Toni, despite her reservations, smiles.

 

“What are you drinking?” she asks.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Toni shifts a bit closer.

 

“I'm offering,” she starts, tone shifting to playful. “To buy you a drink.” She snaps her fingers at the bartender, Enrico, and he gives her a nod while finishing the pour on a beer.

 

The look on Cheryl's face, distrust and suspicion, like it always is when it comes to general niceties.

 

“Fine,” she concedes. “As long as you don't try to lace it with something and I wake up behind a dumpster with my underwear missing.”

 

Toni's jaw drops.

 

“God god Cheryl,” she groans. “That is not something to joke about. Can you try not to be a pill for five seconds?”

 

Cheryl looks at her intently, and it takes a moment for Toni to realize she's actually counting.

 

“What can I get you?” Enrico asks, finally coming up to them.

 

“Gin an tonic,” Cheryl answers. “In a clean glass, please?”

 

Toni's brows furrow at the mild insult, and Cheryl only shrugs.

 

“I gave you five seconds,” she states.

 

Toni sighs, ducking her head. Is she really so hard up? Is all the effort really worth this? Enrico places Cheryl's drink in front of her, Toni's eyes lifting to watch as the girl takes an easy pull of it.

 

“Not bad,” Cheryl gives. “Not great. But this is Midvale, after all.”

 

Toni watches as the girl's fingers play with some condensation on the bottom of the her drink, those long nails clinking against the glass, then she moves to drop the wedge of lime into the mix. Her eyes travel up the length of Cheryl's arms, to her neck, and stops at the mane of bright red hair. God she's pale, Toni muses, wondering what it would be like to carve her name into that ivory.

 

“You never make anything easy,” Toni starts, almost pressing herself into Cheryl's side. “Do you?”

 

Cheryl offers no reaction at their sudden proximity, lifting the cocktail to her mouth, and taking a slow deliberate drink.

 

“Now where,” Cheryl starts, turning her head, so close Toni almost kisses her right there. “Is the fun in that?”

 

/\

 

Toni's head rises from the mattress with a jolt, unsure where she is, the world slowly coming into focus through half lidded eyes. Not her bed, she realizes. It's far too big to be. She's not alone either. A bare while shoulder comes into view, her fingers reaching out to tease along the skin, as if they can't help themselves.

 

Oh, she thinks, suddenly remembering. Right. She managed to bed Queen Bitch of the north side. Flashes of the previous night come flooding back. Toni might have thought she would have to take initiative with everything, but Cheryl was shockingly unreserved when it came to sex. It was good. Really good. But now might be a good time to cut out.

 

She pushes up slightly, ready to shift off the bed and attempt to find her clothes in the darkened room, when a hand reaches out and clasps her wrist.

 

“Don't,” comes softly from Cheryl's lips, eyes still closed against her pillow.

 

Toni looks at the hand holding onto her.

 

“What?”

 

“Don't,” Cheryl repeats. “Go.”

 

Well this is unexpected, she thinks. The thought of Cheryl asking her to stay not one to cross her mind. But she concedes to the request, and lowers herself back down, thinking she can see a small smile on the girl's lips. Cheryl pulls her arm back, bringing Toni with it. Her eyes are still closed, but she manages to shift herself between Toni's neck and shoulder, placing a soft kiss there.

 

“Didn't think you'd be one for cuddles,” Toni can't help to say.

 

“Hmm,” Cheryl hums against her, tongue darting out before her teeth nip at the pulse point. “I like the way you taste.”

 

Toni inhales sharply, arms wrapping around Cheryl, their bare skin pressing together.

 

“Keep talking like that,” Toni warns. “And we're gonna go again.”

 

“Promises, promises,” Cheryl challenges.

 

This will never work, Toni thinks. For so many unfathomable reasons. But when Cheryl tilts her head up for a kiss, and shifts her weight so that she's suddenly on top, Toni sees stars against the back of her eyelids and wants more than anything in the world to give it a shot.

 

 


End file.
